Amnesia
by capoupascap
Summary: An important event in the past causes Miley Stewart to despise Nate Gray, only he doesn't remember. TRAILER INSIDE. Rated T for some later chapters.
1. Trailer

My latest idea. Lolz. Like it or not; it's coming.

* * *

"Have you heard the news?" Lilly asked. Her big smile, which Miley loves, spread across her face. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?"

**They're the biggest rock band out there**

"Their concert ticket sales have gone through the roofs! Almost close to Hannah Montana's. Please welcome Connect 3," the gay show host welcomed the teen stars. "How ya doin', boys?"

"We're thrilled to be here," Nate smirked.

**She doesn't care**

"Connect 3 is coming to our school and you're telling me you don't care?" Lilly confirmed.

"Yea," Miley said as she nodded her head rapidly.

**They have a past**

"Okay, Lilly, what I'm about to tell you is a huge secret."

"I know," Lilly rolled her eyes, "Just tell me already."

"Hannah once made out with Shane Gray and Miley – that one I can't tell."

**He doesn't remember**

"You are an amazing girl, Miley Stewart," Nate smiled an honest smile, like he used to.

Miley's expression changed as she realized, "You don't remember me at all."

**When he does, she finds herself wishing he never did**

Miley scoffs, "So now you remember."

"I can't believe I could even forget, how dare you show your face after what happened?!"

"You don't have the right to be angry! I do. After what you did to me it was only the proper thing that I fight back."

**But love could always find its way back**

Miley lifts her head as she sees someone approaching her, "What are you doing here?"

**Starring**

**Miley Stewart**

"I hope you get amnesia," she says through her tears.

**And **

**Nate Gray**

"How could I forget the most impossible person that have ever entered my life?!" he yelled to himself.

**Also starring**

**Lilly Truscott, Shane Gray, Jason Gray, Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo**

A lonelyWINGS production presents

**Amnesia**

"Sometimes forgetting is better than knowing."

Coming soon to a computer screen near you


	2. Chapter 1

**Tada! The first chapter is up! I've got the second chapter almost ready and also I already uploaded the 5th chapter of DC games. **

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**xoxo lonelyWINGS  
**

Nauseous. That's the first thing I felt when I heard the news. Suddenly my whole world turns around just because of the soon-to-be arrival of a certain teen rock star. When Lilly told me that someone is coming I was expecting it would be her cousin or Oliver's e-pals – I swear, he has so many of them because of his attempts to find a real girlfriend, I told the boy to find someone maybe who might still be in the continental US but he won't budge.

Back to the real deal, when she said someone important is coming it never crossed my mind that _he _is coming.

_*Flashback*_

"_Have you heard the news?" Lilly asked. Her smile was so huge and her hands were rolled into a fist, I figured something important must be up. So I dropped my spoon and turned my attention towards her. _

"_They're coming." She stated out quickly._

"_Who's coming?" I asked out of curiosity. Normally I would just nod my head and pretend to care. I let go of my gossiping days years ago. _

"_Connect 3!" She shrieked. _

_My face dropped. No way! Why? What? How? _

"_What did you say?" I asked as I blinked my eye trying to correctly pronounce my words._

"_Oh, you didn't hear me? I said, Connect 3 is coming!" she screamed the words out loud to me. _

"_No. I heard you right, but what do you mean? Why are they coming? Is it like a concert or something?" _

"_No, they're coming to our school." _

_Impossible – that would mean I would have to meet him. And I certainly don't want to. "For a publicity stunt," it came out more as a statement than a question – I hope the statement's right. _

"_No silly, they're coming to study at our school." _

_*Flashback ends*_

That stupid line haunted me for the last 3 days. I couldn't sleep but I couldn't get out of bed. You would think I'm neurotic, and it's probably true. I have been neurotic. I look like a mess. My daddy has been worried sick.

I turned on the television and as I flickered through the channels, I didn't even bother to change out of my pajamas. I stopped on my favorite channel. Unfortunately, the show on the channel was welcoming Connect 3.

"Their concert ticket sales have gone through the roofs! Almost close to Hannah Montana's. Please welcome Connect 3," the gay show host said.

The boys entered the stage. Ugh, they're outfits are so perfect it makes me want to puke. What kind of teenage boys use vests and suits in everyday life? They used to seem fun.

"How ya doin', boys?" the host greeted them, trying to seem cool with all the used up slangs.

"We're thrilled to be here," Nate smirked. Hate that smirk. I turned off the television out of disgust.

Here's the thing. My whole life used to revolve around Nate Gray when I was younger, then something happened which caused him to move and the next thing I knew – the whole world revolves around Nate Gray and his big head.

Huh, it's weird. It feels like one of those stories where the best friend leaves the other best friend to become a star and then forgets the old best friend because of fame and pride, that's why I chose to be Hannah Montana so that my fame won't take over my life. Oh, I didn't tell you yet? Yea, we used to be best friends – maybe even more than best friends.

I finally headed to the showers and decided to start my day with a nice bowl of cereal – yuck!

Lilly called to tell me that she will be waiting for me to pick her up as always. So I finished my breakfast, hugged my daddy goodbye, and hopped into my convertible to pick her up. I love this car, bought it myself. Unlike Jackson, I have been saving my allowance since I landed my eyes on a magazine with these beautiful cars in it when I was 6. I knew from that moment, someday I would buy a car like in those magazines. My savings weren't enough though, but daddy thought it was nice of me to at least try so he offered to pay the rest of the fee, which Jackson of course thought was ridiculously unfair.

Strangely, Lilly and Oliver has probably been in this car as much as I have. I told them to buy themselves a car, but then they started making lame excuse like they needed the money for college and they'd much rather to just use my car.

I honked the horn of my car and yelled, "Lilly! You lazy butt! Come on, we're going to be late!"

Lilly flew out of her front door about a minute later with bread in her mouth and both of her hands. She jumped into my car and looked into the side mirror to check her appearance, "Sorry. When I told you to come pick me up I expected at least another 10 minutes."

"Well, we need to pick up Oliver as well. Remember?"

"Ugh. That boy needs to have his own car."

I scoffed, "Look who's talking." I muttered.

"Isn't it ironic? When I imagined our junior years, I've always seen Oliver driving us to school." She said seeming to not hear my comment.

"Ironic? I've always known this is how it ends up."

We both giggled. Until she sighed, "So, today's the day Connect 3 is arriving."

I nodded but didn't say a word.

Lilly turned to face me, "Connect 3 is coming to our school and you're telling me you don't care?" she confirmed.

"Yea," I said as I nodded rapidly. "The last time I saw them, they were trying to steal my daddy."

"Oh yea, I've always thought you over reacted that time."

"Hey!"

"Sorry." She said.

We arrived at Oliver's house a few minutes later. He was already waiting for us in the sidewalks, his face totally pissed.

"It's about time! You guys are seriously late." He said as he threw his bag into the back seat and then climbed into the car, "And next time can we please close the rooftop? I don't want to be seen riding a car with chicks."

"I thought it's cool for guys to be in a car filled with chicks."

"Not when they're not sluts. Gee, Lil, get with the program!" Oliver sort of demanded.

"So, why don't you just buy yourself a car?" Lilly asked.

"Can't, I used the last of my pay check for Alana."

"And did she call back?" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"No." Oliver blushed as Lilly sighed. This is so typical.

"See, Lilly, it would be ironic if it didn't turn out this way." I laughed, as we headed towards our once lovely school.

"What would be ironic?" Oliver asked. His face completely confused and disconnected.

**.**

"So as you all heard Connect 3 is coming," Mr. Corelli said cheerfully. His face suddenly turned serious, although you could never take the man seriously, "Now I want you all to be cool. Like me." Sometimes, I forget the man's a teacher. I actually don't really know what lesson he teaches.

Sweet niblets, even the teachers are all over horrendously excited about their arrival. Amber and Ashley are all fired up as well, no surprise there. And Lilly, well, she's been shrieking 'Eeep' around 20 times for the last hour.

The whole class was a mess, the girls are all crazy lunatics and the guys are talking about possible girls arriving as well. We figured that they must have some kind of possie.

"Oh, come on guys! Look at Miley! I mean she's so cool and chillax." The gay teacher pointed at me. What the hell is 'chillax'? Why can't he just say 'chill'?

True, I am probably the only normal person in class right now. I've been doing what great students have been doing for centuries – doodling.

"Look at her so calm! She's excited but she could maintain her attitude." The man continued to praise me. I was happy that I got free compliments for doing absolutely nothing.

"Actually, Mr. Corelli, Miley's not excited about the whole Connect 3 issue." Lilly defended me. I think.

The whole room gasped in some kind of horrorly ways. I heard girls whispering 'No way!' and some other stuff. Mr. Corelli had 'SHOCK' written all over his face.

"I just don't see what the big deal is. I'm pretty sure they're coming to our school so that they could have normal lives, so why ruin that for them? Why can't we pretend like they're just like the rest of us?" I defended myself. At least that's what Hannah Montana would want, and knowing The Grays that reason would be totally impossible. Especially since the youngest one, Nate Gray, has an undisputedly big head. This is all a publicity stunt, I can guarantee you.

"Very true, Miley, you should all follow her example!" was the closing line of my beautiful day.

A knock was heard about a minute later and the last person I wanted to see showed his fucking head. I sighed. This is like Jake Ryan all over again, except this time I despise the person with all my heart.

"Omigosh! It's Nate Gray, he's here, he's here, he's here," the foolish teacher hopped across the class to greet the superstar. So much for being cool, he's basically embarrassing the class with his massively frightening attitude. "And he has friends!"

I corrected my seating position and took deep breaths as I heard the footsteps coming closer to the front of the class. Here we go…


	3. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Whew. Gotta say, I love this chapter. I'm so proud of it. Hope you guys love it too! Tell me your thoughts!  
**

**xoxo  
**

"Hello, my name is Nate Gray," he began. "These two are Alex and Mitchie. We just wanna say that we are very honored to have you guys as classmates and that we would be looking forward to form new bonds of friendship with all you."

He finished the introduction with a smirk on his face, and the whole class suddenly started to clap. Ugh… I could spot so many things wrong with that 'small speech', like, why on earth would he be honored to have us as classmates when he doesn't even know us? The whole thing sounds like something his manager would come up with.

Amongst the whole cheering classmates I was the only one looking totally pissed. I guess that's why the three people had their eyes on me. Hmm, weird, I was pretty sure Nate would be throwing me furious glares by now. Has he not realized who I am?

I looked at the two girls from head to toe. I've heard of them. I think they're from Disney as well, must be someone who's never worked with Hannah.

The first girl Alex looks _perfect. _Well, I wouldn't put very much compliment on her body but her face is just the cutest little thing! I swear I have never seen someone as cute as her in their teenage years. And her hair is gorgeous like it's so full. And her smile is _nice, _nothing special about her smile. One thing she needs to improve is her body, like she needs to gain weight. People say I'm skinny, they just haven't seen her. Seriously, she's got no boob or ass.

The second girl looks slightly less attractive but I l-o-v-e her smile. It seems really genuine and her body is way better than the first one. Okay, she might still be in the category skinny-r-us but at least she has _some _curves. But she's wearing like all black. She seems like a very happy Goth. And I don't even think Goths are supposed to be happy.

Finally I looked at Nate Gray. He definitely grew up, the last time I saw him was around 2 or 3 years ago. He's much taller, he's more muscular, he seems healthy in and out and yea, I've got to admit, he looks way hotter. He looks much happier too, must be nice to finally get rid of me. And the two girls are probably my replacement, so much for being BFFs.

"Okay, why don't we all take turns and introduce ourselves to our new friends?" Mr. Corelli instructed. What? It's starting to feel like primary school again.

Everyone started to stand up and say they're names. Well, the girls were all star struck and that made them look very—stupid. Lilly stood up and just stared at him, and then followed by her infamous 'Eeep!' which made Nate raise his eyebrows, I'm sure he meant to say, "Is she okay?"

It was my turn so I stood up and hesitated to say my name out loud. What if he just forgot my face but still recognize my name? I opened my mouth, "Miley Stewart," I finally said, my chin up trying to cover the fear which was growing inside me.

Nate and the two girls gave me a smile and I forcefully tried to return it as I sat back on my seat. Maybe Nate was just trying to maintain his fake image and yell at me after class. I mean, there's no way he'd ruin his Disney image just because of me although that would give him another reason to hate me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

I was just getting ready to storm out of the class when The Three just happened to stop me. Oh great, what now? Maybe my prediction came true. He was going to start yelling at me after class. Surprisingly they just wanted help like every new kid does.

"Hey, it's Miley, right?" Nate asked me, I just nodded. "Could you help us with the directions, we didn't have the chance to get a tour of the whole school." He continued. Well duh, nobody gets a personal school tour.

I sighed, "Sure. Do you need help with anything else?"

"We would love it if you could help us with the schedule. You know, inside scoops, and other stuff." The girl with the gorgeous smile added. Man, I think I might actually like her.

"Okay. Can I see your schedules?" I asked. Shoving my hand forward to collect their schedules and I started to study their schedules. I told them real inside scoops like how the pretty girl should find a seat at the back at Biology because the teacher is so gross and the smiling girl should stay away from this one boy in Economy because he farts a lot. And finally I looked at Nate's schedule which caused me to laugh nervously, "You have the exact same schedule as me."

Like is that even possible? I looked over at Nate's expression and he had none but confusion probably on why I looked so terrified of him. He probably could tell the difference between star struck and fear. Well, since he was going to act dumb I might as well pretend nothing happened between us until he finally admits it. So I decided to go back to being the real, sometimes sarcastic, Miley Stewart. I smirked, "You are very lucky that you get to spend each and every lesson with yours truly."

I was expecting a disgusted face which he gave to me the last time I saw him, not the Hannah Montana one but way before that. Instead he laughed at my comment and joined by Alex and Mitchie. I didn't bother to join in the moment. I wondered how long Nate will be able to keep up his 'Oscar-winning' performance.

"So are you going to help us with the directions or what?" Nate asked. I sighed and nodded. Wow, I'm being cold.

I showed them each of the rooms in our little school, until I finally got tired and stopped. I turned around and smiled at them, "I believe you guys wouldn't have any trouble finding your lockers."

Mitchie nodded quickly as if she was afraid of me. I guess she's not very comfortable with the common High School air. I smirked, "Excellent."

As I turned around and ready to get away from them, they called me one more time, "Hey, Miley!" I looked over my back to see the person shouting my voice. Excuse me for not being able to differentiate Nate's voice with the other girls' voice. Turns out it was Nate who called, "Why don't you sit with us a lunch?"

"You mean with the Gray Brothers? And you two?" I pointed at the two girls.

They nodded together in unison. Alex opened her cute mouth, and said, "You're not going to refuse our offer are you?"

I hesitated as I opened my mouth, looking for the right excuse, "I—I—I have to sit with my friends. I mean, we sit together at lunch time like all the time." I started to laugh nervously. Mitchie looked as if she doesn't care, "Well, they can sit with us."

The two girls looked over at Nate as if he was the one to approve, which I thought was stupid, and Nate nodded, approving my friends and I to sit at _their _table.

**.**

Oliver and Lilly waved at me. I hurriedly ran over to them and told them the current situation.

"We get to sit with Connect 3?!" Lilly practically yelled.

I quickly closed her mouth as I looked around, hoping that no one heard. I told Lilly to keep it down and she did. Her face was beaming with happiness.

Connect 3 and the girls entered the room accompanied by the massive cheers from the students. Apparently they were already prepared a table by the students, and I mean _the _table. Well, for almost 2 years I've tried to climb the social ladder in high-school (I'm a sophomore now) and I'm probably still in the midst of the A-list and B-list. Now, Connect 3 came in and they're having the biggest table in our cafeteria?! The table for 20 people is now reserved for 5 people?! And I'd understand if the 5 people were obese or something, no offence to the obese, but those 5 people were like sticks!

Nate waved at us, signing it was time to join them at the 'magical table where only he and only he shall be able to determine who should be able to sit at'. Lilly shrieked and Oliver played cool as we walked over to their table with every eye in the cafeteria looking at us like we weren't supposed to be with them.

Lilly and Oliver sat down and I was about to sit when Shane suddenly said my name, "Miley?"

I flinched as I heard Shane say my name. Nate, who didn't know me when he saw me, looked confused at Shane's reaction. He asked, "You guys know each other?"

Shane, who was still looking at me curiously even though he clearly remembered me, realized that his little brother didn't know who I was—yet. So he made up some lame excuse about meeting me, "Yea, we met at free period."

I made a face at that excuse. I mean even I could make up a better one. Nate didn't seem to buy it either, "But you're a junior, we're all sophomores."

True. We're all sophomores, except Shane's a junior and Jason's a senior. It amuses me that Shane and Jason hadn't found anyone cool enough in their grade to invite at lunch. I mean, hanging out with a bunch of sophomores while Jason's a senior must be lame. Even though _nothing _The Gray Brothers (A.K.A Connect 3) do would ever be considered lame.

"We met in the hallways when he was having free period and we were having study hall, Nate." I explained the lie to Nate. Nate looked at me for a moment, not sure. Fortunately they don't understand the scheduling system at our school yet, so I might as well lie about it. Of course Lilly and Oliver would question me but they wouldn't do it out here in front of everyone.

Mitchie on the other hand looked happy, as always, "You guys had study hall today?! Aw, I'm so jealous. When am I having study hall?"

"You might wanna check the schedule, Mitchie." Alex told her. We then started talking and actually had some fun even though there was clearly tension between Shane and me, since he actually remembered who I am.

Suddenly someone's cell phone rang and the ringtone was from Hannah Montana. The group made a disgusted face. Alex looked the most annoyed, "Ugh, someone still actually listens to her?"

I suddenly felt so small. I've never actually heard someone hate Hannah right in front of my face. Yea, there are the things people said on message boards but those never managed to get to me. Oliver saw me looking timid and defended the other side of me, "Hey, I think she rocks."

"You guys don't like Hannah?" Lilly asked.

"Nobody likes her anymore," Alex whispered.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Well, remember the 'feud' a couple of months ago? Apparently some people still despise her for it." Mitchie explained.

"What feud?" I tried to remember.

"She and her backup dancer made a parody of our youtube vlog," Alex pointed her fingers at Mitchie and herself.

My heart beat faster when I remembered the 'feud' that made a million girls have more reasons to despise Hannah, before the 'feud' it was just because she hangs out with Connect 3. My big mouth suddenly decided to defend myself, "Well, parody is the biggest form of flattery."

"Weird, that's what Hannah said too," Alex squinched her eyes as she looked at me suspiciously. "Whatever, she's a whore anyways."

My body shivered at the thought of the accusation, of course, how could I forget the pictures I took. Normal pictures any 15 year-old would take, and stupidly I took them as the world's biggest role model. The paps went wild, so did the parents. And that gave fame whores like Alex, who by the way is still a big nobody in my book, an opportunity to shine as Disney's newest angel.

I scoffed as I realized.

_Alex is now officially the definition of a Disney perfection. The definition I used to fill…_


	4. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is a little short. It's just a little filler and a result of my boredom. Hope you like it. **

**xoxo **

**lonelyWINGS**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

_-The Fray _

Have you ever read 'Twilight'? Because if you have, I swear what I'm seeing in front of me is exactly like the Cullens—only they aren't half as scary. There are five of them; 3 boys and 2 girls. I could even tell you which one would be who. Except, the couples are totally different here, let's just say—Rosalie manages to get Edward and never liked Emmett as more than a brother. While Alice finds herself to be attracted towards Emmett and Jasper is just a nobody.

Alex is for sure Rosalie, the shallow one, the one who thinks she's the most beautiful thing in the world. Who wouldn't accept the fact that Edward isn't attracted to her—although in this case he is. Rosalie is the definition of perfect, so is Alex. She is also the one who's cold to Bella and only uses her when she had the thing that she wanted—in the book it may be a half-vampire baby but in this case… well, there couldn't possibly be anything Alex wanted from me—for now.

Mitchie is definitely Alice, the fun one, the one who finally became one of Bella's best friends. Edward wouldn't let her be friends with Bella at first, but in the end they finally did. Mitchie also seemed to be nice and polite towards me—and she doesn't trash talk Hannah, which made me literally love her for not following her friend.

Jason is Jasper. Weird, quiet, but charming. Sensitive, he knows when it hurts someone's feelings and stop right there—well, except for when he wore the "Team Alex and Mitchie" shirt. I wanted to kill him for that. Connect 3 and Hannah were pretty tight—they might forget Miley, but they shouldn't mess with Hannah.

Shane is Emmett. Funny, the big brother, and just totally lovable. At least he was that way with Hannah—with Miley, he seems to hate her to death, even though it's not his problem to meddle. In this case Emmett falls for Alice. At least that's what it looked like to me. There's no denying the chemistry between Shane and Mitchie. Well, they did play as a couple in a movie. I can't seem to remember the name. Camp something? Camp Rave? Camp... Rock! That's it.

Nate is undoubtedly Edward. The hero of the story, the one who breaks Bella's heart throughout the second book and the one who gets all the attention. Like a drug, it seems that Bella can't seem to get enough of him. Too bad he doesn't remember his Bella—too busy with the perfection known as Rosalie, I suppose. At lunch time he kept making out with Rosalie. The only thing he's not in line with his character—Edward would never approve of such PDA.

As I looked at the five of them, it was also a fact that _I'm Bella._ _But this time, Bella ain't getting Edward. _

**.**

"Miley?"

I turned around hesitantly because I knew who's voice that belonged to. The only guy who remembers me, "Hiya, Shane."

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. Since I live here. In Malibu. Duh." I rolled my eyes. Hoping he doesn't catch my nervous emotion. Shane unfortunately is much more observant than he gets credit for. He could tell something was wrong in an instant.

"I mean, what are you doing showing your face in front of us?"

"Look. Nate invited me. And as long as he's pretending he doesn't know who I am, I'll play the game as well. So if you really wanna get rid of me, you should tell your 'lil bro to stop acting."

Shane frowned, "Nate doesn't remember you?"

I raised both my eyebrows in unison, which meant 'DUH', "Like I said if he's trying to play some kind of mind manipulating game. Stop!"

He turned around and walked away without saying anything else. At least he looked pissed, so my obnoxious personality hasn't changed in any way. Which is good considering on how much everyone has changed since the news of the arrival. I am still the obnoxious and loud Miley Stewart. Call me a freak, but that's the way I roll. Oh yea, I still remember their old, and _fun _songs.

**. **

I took out my Hannah phone as I cornered in a quiet corridor. I had nothing to do. I'd better give them a call. Boy, they'd be surprised. I wish I could see their faces when I called them. I searched for their number and pressed the green dial button. I waited for them to pick up.

"Hey, this is Jason speaking."

Ugh, the most annoying one towards Hannah. I put on my fake voice, "Hi Jason! How are you guys doing? You never call anymore!"

Jason grew quiet. He was probably looking for an excuse. I wonder what lame lie he's going to say this time. It was the 'bowling team' lie before this and I could just go on and on about all his lies. He finally spoke, "Um… yea, we've been busy."

"Puh-lease, I know you guys are doing some kind of PR stunt. You couldn't spend 5 minutes to talk to your old friend?", I accused. I was trying to be as annoying as possible.

"It's not a stunt, Hannah, we are going to school," Shane's voice trailed of behind Jason's.

"Whatever, so, when are we hanging out again?"

"Um… we're trying to stay away from Hollywood for now. Just be normal kids for awhile."

I disconnected the call. Bored. They really do hate Hannah now. And that means they don't want to have anything to do with Hannah anymore. My 'friends' are such pussies. It annoys me to death. At least I try to annoy them, they do it flawlessly without even trying. That has to mean something... right?

Huh... God knows what Hannah did wrong to deserve this.


End file.
